


I Don't Even Know

by Shatter_Image



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Family, Friendship, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatter_Image/pseuds/Shatter_Image
Summary: Hey look! Another Akatsuki kitten fic!Plot Summary: Three friends find a box of kittens abandoned in a storm, they decide to take in the kittens not knowing that they are actually the criminal organisation known as the Akatsuki from the fictional world of Naruto. Now the girls have to juggle keeping their violent houseguests a secret along with maintaining their careers and dealing with their own issues.





	I Don't Even Know

**Chapter 1 - One Dark and Stormy Night**

Theresa hummed along to ‘Centuries’ by fallout boy, as she walked along the streets towards her house. It had been raining all day, it was a good thing Theresa always kept an umbrella with her otherwise she would have been soaked. Her black knee-high boots, trousers and red hoodie helped as well by covering the places the umbrella might not. It always seemed to be raining in England, especially on days when Theresa felt like going outside to do something.

Although Theresa was practically deaf to the outside world, courtesy of her headphones and the rain, she stopped at the unmistakable sound of a cat meowing. She removed her headphones, listening for the sound again, then turned to her left and looked down the alleyway where the sound came from once more. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and looked around from the entrance of the small passageway between the two large houses. As far as she could tell, this passageway lead to the garden of the house on the right. 

Her eyes drifted to the large cardboard box placed on the floor against the left wall of the alleyway where the sound was emanating from. She stepped over to it, removing her earphones and placing them in her large brown shoulder bag along with her phone and peered into the box. She gasped as she saw what was inside. Kittens! 

She immediately took off her jacket and placed it over the lidless box to prevent the kittens from getting any wetter. She closed her umbrella, stuffed it into her bag, and sprinted the three blocks to her house. Skidding to a stop in the small porch in front of the front door. She placed the box down and rummaged through her bag for her keys. She stuck the silver object into the lock and turned it, sighing as she heard the lock click open. 

She threw the keys back in her bag and picked up the box again, pushing the door open with her back and walking into the dark entrance hallway, the only source of light being the occasional flash of lightning from outside. Theresa placed the box down on the left side of the hallway and switched the lights on, sighing in relief from the enlightenment that she was alone. She placed her keys on the hook attached the the right wall of the hallway, just before the door to her study.

She entered her study, box in hand and carefully placed it on the sofa located on the wall left of the doorway, in front of the window that looked out onto their small front garden. She lifted her coat off the top of the box and threw it on the floor where she had laid out multiple towels. The kittens in the box all immediately looked up at her as the jacket was lifted off the box, it was then that Theresa noticed the strange appearances of the eight kittens. 

One of them had completely black fur, that wasn’t too strange, but it’s eyes were a deep red and they made Theresa feel slightly uncomfortable as they stared, unblinking, at her. The one next to the black one had light blue fur with three dark blue marks on each side of its neck and it’s eyes were a dull white colour, another one had completely orange fur and it’s eyes were a strange purple colour with specks of black that almost seemed to make a set of rings around the pupil. The fourth one Theresa noticed had fur that was a light grey colour that seemed slightly purple and it’s eyes were a bright orange colour, it’s paws and the tip of it’s tail were white. 

The next one had grey fur with a black patch of fur on it’s chest, maroon eyes and sharp claws that were constantly scratching at the cardboard, the one next to it was sitting down and looked incredibly bored. This cat had long dark brown fur with grey stripes and strange eyes like the black cat, but not red, this cat’s sclera were black while the iris and pupil were completely filled in with a murky yellow-green colour. The last two kittens were quite the...odd pair. One had long bright yellow fur and pale blue eyes, which were constantly glaring at the kitten that stood beside it that had tortoiseshell colouring, which was primarily black with orange splotches that mostly covered it’s face. 

Theresa shook her head and mentally scolded herself for losing focus. She carefully reached inside the box and picked up the first kitten, glad that it didn’t struggle and instead settled for staring at her. Making her feel even more uncomfortable. She gently set the kitten on one of the towels and proceeded to pluck out the other ones, getting a few scratches from the grey one who seemed incredibly irritable. 

Once all the kittens were out of the box and on the towels Theresa picked up another smaller towel and picked up the black kitten once again, letting it settle on her lap before beginning to gently towel him dry, occasionally glancing over at the other kittens to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves. After towel drying the first few kittens Theresa came back to the irritable grey kitten who hissed furiously at her.

“Come on now, you don’t have to be like that, I just want to dry you. Surely you don’t want to stay soaking wet?” Theresa spoke softly as she began to gently stroke the kitten on it’s neck, the hissing slowly fading away and was replaced by purring. The soft sound emitted by the kitten made Theresa smile as she gently picked him up, continuing to stroke his neck as she dried his fur. 

Theresa sighed as she sat back to lean against her desk, smiling warmly at the kittens sitting on the small carpet in the centre of her study, some of the them relaxing, some of them glaring and some of them running around like crazy, she chuckled at their antics. 

“You guys are gonna be happy here, you’ll be treated right.” She said before her eyes drifted shut, her mind finally giving into sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Theresa! We’re home!” Hitomi called out as she and Cheryl walked into their home, happy to be back from work and able to spend time with their overly cheery housemate who always seemed to be lost in thought. 

“Theresa?” She called out again as they walked down the hallway having taken off their shoes and put their keys on their respective hooks. They headed to the study and their eyes widened at the unexpected sight. Theresa was sitting down, asleep on the floor, her legs crossed and her back leaning against the front of her desk and settled down in varying places around her were...kittens.

“What the-? I thought we agreed no pets?” Cheryl whispered, not wishing to wake her housemate or the small bundles of fur. Hitomi shrugged and carefully made her way over to her friend. She knelt down and hesitantly reached a hand out to shake her friend’s shoulder gently, careful not to the shift the sleeping kittens. It didn’t take long for Theresa to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and her head tilted to the side to face Hitomi and Cheryl. She looked slightly confused as she looked around her study before looking down and spotting the kittens, obviously remembering what had happened. She immediately turned to her friends and opened her mouth to explain.

“I’m so sorry guys, I..I know we said no pets but they were abandoned in a box, out in the rain.”

Hitomi smiled and chuckled as she gave her explanation. Of course Theresa would do something like this, she had always had a soft spot for small furry animals. Cheryl groaned quietly at her friend’s impractical need to help animals who had no home. 

“I suppose they can stay, but you’re looking after them. They’re your responsibility.”

Theresa nodded in agreement at Hitomi’s compromise, simply happy that her friends were allowing the kittens to stay. Cheryl rolled her eyes and walked out, heading to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. Hitomi smiled down at the small kittens and reached out to stroke the one nearest to her, the black kitten who had settled down next to Theresa’s right leg, almost completely hidden underneath it. As she softly stroked the kitten’s fur it shifted, being woken by the calming gestures, it’s eyes opened and the red orbs immediately focused onto Hitomi making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“These kittens sure are an odd bunch aren’t they? Look at this one’s eyes.”

Hitomi commented. Theresa looked down at the kitten and smiled softly, still uncomfortable from the unwavering stare, but willing to ignore it for the sake of the little being. 

“Yeah, it’s probably why they were left. They’re owners must of found their traits  _ undesirable. _ ”

Theresa spoke the word as if it was poison making Hitomi frown and look back at the kitten, who turned it’s gaze from Theresa back to her as she did, and continue her stroking motions which seemed to relax the kitten enough for it to close it’s eyes once again and fall into a peaceful slumber. 

“Now. What do we do with them while we’re out?”

Theresa muttered as she looked around, searching for an answer. After a few moments, a thought struck her. Then she turned and looked up at Hitomi.

“Hey Hitomi could you go grab that play-pen the previous owners left in the attic? Oh, and some pillows?”

Hitomi nodded and walked off without a word to do as her friend had asked her. As Hitomi left the room Theresa turned to look at the bundles of fur that slept in various positions on and around her lap. The bright orange one with the mismatched eyes and the grey one were sat on her lap while the others were all situated around her legs. The black kitten and the one with blue fur sat next to her right leg, the other orange cat and the purple-grey one sat in front of her and the other two sat close to her left knee. She smiled softly at the innocent creatures, not being able to fathom how someone could even consider abandoning them. She promised to herself there and then that she would not abandon them, she would do her best to keep them safe even if she couldn’t keep them herself she could at least be sure to find them responsible and caring owners or give them to a shelter that would do the same.

 

As Theresa smiled down at the kittens, lost in thought, Hitomi returned with a large folded fence in one hand and a generous bundle of pillows in the other. She smiled at the scene before her for a moment before laying the pillows down by the doorway and starting to set up the pen on the carpet in front of the sofa, the fence laid out in a circular shape and clipped together on one side to cordon off a small area of the carpet now designated to the kittens. After the pen was set up Hitomi walked over to the pillows and began laying them out around the pen making sure they didn’t give the kittens enough leverage to jump out of the pen. 

"Ooohh, good job Hitomi!"

Hitomi turned and put her hands on her hips, looking smug.

"I know, I'm amazing."

She said as if she had heard it all before. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Well then, Miss Amazing, I'm sure you won't mind helping me move these little fluffs into the pen you so  **amazingly** put up?"

Hitomi stuck her tongue out at Theresa's sarcasm.

“Hey Cheryl, wanna help?”

Hitomi asked, looking amongst the kittens to see which to pick up first before stepping over to her and gently grabbing the orange kitten that was sat in front of Theresa. 

The kitten's eyes opened drowsily, not quite awake and slightly confused as to what was happening.

“Nope. And I’m noping out of here.”

Cheryl replied curtly, before walking off to the next room.

Hitomi scoffed, carefully handling the current kitten.

The kitten didn't stay awake for much longer once it was placed in the nest of pillows situated inside the pen. It didn't take any longer after that to get the rest of the kittens into the pillow nest, most of them waking only for a moment before falling back into their dreams. Theresa insisted on putting the grey kitten in the pen herself as she knew he might cause trouble if Hitomi carried him the wrong way, and Hitomi certainly wouldn't appreciate having her hand riddled with cat scratches to match Theresa's. 

"You know, I have to admit that you two actually did quite a good job."

Theresa turned to smile at Cheryl who was standing in the doorway, leaning her side against it as she sipped on her cup of dairy-free chocolate milk.

"Thank you Cheryl. I'm so glad to have your approval."

Cheryl glared in response to the sarcastic remark. Hitomi spoke up next, hoping to disperse the tension in the room that suddenly started to rise.

"Hey, so what else do we have to get for them Theresa? It's not like we have bags of cat food and a litter box lying around the house."

“...”

Theresa's smiled suddenly became an evil grin.

"Well Hitomi, there's only one thing that can rectify that."

Cheryl groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Please. No."

"SHOPPING TRIP!!!"


End file.
